The use of vacuum cassette technology in imaging applications has been proven to increase radiographic resolution. In addition to increased radiographic resolution, vacuum cassette technology may reduce the amount of radiation required to achieve comparable radiographic image density and/or saturation. A variety of conventional vacuum cassette assemblies are known to those of ordinary skill in the art, typically consisting of one or more imaging detectors (e.g. film layers or CR plates), intensifying screens, and/or other layers disposed in an airtight barrier.
In various applications, it is problematic to utilize a flat cassette assembly to image a curved part. Thus, a variety of conventional curved cassette assemblies are also known to those of ordinary skill in the art, typically consisting of one or more imaging detectors (e.g. film layers or CR plates), intensifying screens, and/or other layers disposed in a rigid or semi-rigid metallic, carbon fiber, or plastic housing. To date, however, there are no adequate curved vacuum cassette assemblies known to those of ordinary skill in the art, especially none that are effective, yet still easy to load and unload.
Thus, what is still needed in the art is a curved vacuum cassette assembly that increases radiographic resolution when imaging a curved part (e.g. in film and CR applications) that is still easy to load and unload. The design should allow air pressure outside the airtight barrier to apply force to the one or more imaging detectors (e.g. film layers or CR plates), intensifying screens, and/or other layers disposed therein, while maintaining structural integrity for loading and unloading, as with conventional flat and curved cassette assemblies that utilize a rigid or semi-rigid metallic, carbon fiber, plastic, or other suitable housing. This air pressure force would cause more intimate contact between the one or more imaging detectors (e.g. film layers or CR plates), intensifying screens, and/or other layers, thereby increasing the radiographic resolution.